My Dad, the Pirate
by Amaries
Summary: Elizabeth has passed away leaving Will to care for their daughter Amanda. Will made a vow years ago to do anything to keep his daughter safe. What happens when protecting his daughter becomes fatal and Will's only choice is to rejoin Cap. Jack Sparrow abo
1. Prologue

***Author's note***

Okay first thing's first. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters except for Amanda (Will and Elizabeth's daughter) and maybe a few other's later on, although I'd love to have Will and Jack!

Secondly, this is the FIRST fic I've ever written so don't be too harsh on reviews. I'm just a girl who loves to write and LOVES POTC! I'd appreciate any compliments or suggestions on things that I can work on or change to make the story better.

Well, I guess that's about it for now, hope you like it!

My Dad, the Pirate

Prologue:

The funeral wasn't at all stereotypical. There was no dark sky, gloomy rainfall, or even the slightest wisp of cloud. No, the weather was perfect. The sky was a brilliant blue and the hot afternoon sun beat down upon those gathered around the long, chestnut casket. 

The weather did not mirror the mood of the friends and relatives who stood at the cemetery, mournfully speaking or silently expressing farewells to their beloved Elizabeth. 

William Turner would have given anything to be anywhere else at that moment. Despite the prayers, speeches, tears, and even the beautifully polished casket that he stood mere inches from, he still was not convinced that Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, was gone. 

He wanted to believe that it was all a set up, a rouse. 'Of course,' he thought, 'at any moment the lid to the coffin will be lifted, and there she will be, smiling and laughing because she was able to fool us all so well.' 

After several minutes had passed, and Elizabeth had not appeared, his hopes were destroyed and a weight seemed to fall onto his chest; it became harder to breathe.

Quickly, he tore his gaze away from the wooden casket and turned to look at the man standing to his left. Governor Swann stood as still as a rock, his eyes were glazed over and focused on the ground beneath him. His powdered wig that proclaimed him a Port Royal official was evidently crooked and quite unkempt. 

On any other day the sight would have brought Will to a terrible case of hysterics. Not that day, though. That day, Will felt more sympathy for the Governor than he ever had before. 

Commodore Norrington stood to the other side of the Governor. The Commodore may not have received Elizabeth's love but it was more apparent the day of the funeral than any other that he still cared for her deeply. Norrington had not shed a single tear at the funeral but Will knew that inside the Commodore was hurting almost as much as he was. 

Will and Norrington had never been the best of friends. They had always seemed to have a sort of rivalry going on. After marrying Elizabeth there had only been more tension. As a result of all the tension there were days when Will hated the Commodore more than the Commodore hated Pirates. The day of the funeral however, was not one of those days.

Will had then been taken back to reality when the tiny bundle he was carrying moved slightly against his chest. Lovingly, Will gazed down at the beautiful baby he held in his arms. Likewise, the young girl's big chocolate brown eyes lifted to meet her father's gentle eyes. She had Elizabeth's eyes.

Will felt a large lump form deep in his throat and his eyes began to tear up. He fought hard to keep his composure and succeeded for the time being. However as soon as last words were spoken and the priest led everyone in a prayer, Will could no longer hold back his tears. He lowered his head down into the bundle he still carried and wept. 

Several people had tried desperately to console him but none succeeded. Governor Swann, completely clueless to how he could help the boy, left for home with an expression of total hopelessness. 

The Commodore attempted to provide solace by placing a strong, comforting hand on Will's shoulder. Several seconds passed and with one last gentle squeeze of Will's shoulder, Norrington followed after the Governor and left Will to mourn at his wife's grave.

**********************************************************

Will wasn't sure how long he had been at the cemetery. All that he did know was that the amazing woman that had once filled his life with so much joy was gone. He gazed at the little miracle that Elizabeth and he had created together. It was then that he made a vow intended for both Elizabeth and his daughter to hear.

"I swear to you, you will be very, very much loved and cared for. I will give you all my love and devotion as well as your mother's since she cannot be here with you. Your mother loved you so very much, little one. Do not be afraid for I will protect you from anyone and anything that tries to harm you. I shall kill myself before I allow anything to happen to you, this I vow."

After placing a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, he pulled her as close to him as possible. Will focused once more that evening on his wife's grave and whispered a meaningful 'I love you.' 

Resisting the urge to cry again, he slowly, unwillingly, turned his back to Elizabeth's grave. The sun was setting over the rolling waves of ocean as Will started the walk home, his daughter who was completely oblivious to that day's events nuzzled against him. 


	2. Me, the Over Protective Father

***Author's note***

All right, before I go on with the next chapter I want to say a big thank you to all of you that left reviews. So, to Jenn, Trunksgrl, Luke Skywalker, and Emma, thank you very much for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far J . 

Remember, I appreciate any suggestions, corrections and/or comments!

Now, without further ado, here's chapter one…

****

Chapter 1: Me, the Over Protective Father

"Amanda! Amanda!" I cry, racing frantically through an empty house. 

"Amanda!" Oh god, not again. I have constantly been telling her not to pull these kinds of stunts. Why doesn't she just listen to me?

"Amanda!" Fear is evident; I can hear it in my own voice. She must be around here somewhere. Where could she possibly have gone? 

I slam my fist hard against the nearest wall, bearing the pain that invitingly comes with it. She is a lot of trouble once I find her! 

My streak of anger is broken at the sound of a child's laughter ringing joyously like a bell, outside a nearby open window. I stand silently for a few moments racking my brain, trying so hard to determine where I have heard that laugh. My mind completely blank, I approach the window and gaze out onto the front lawn.

A sudden pain strikes me. It isn't a physical pain but an aching emotion that delves so much deeper than sadness. 

Staring outside, eyes fixed on the laughing child, I realize why the laughter sounds so foreign to me. The laughter is that of my daughter.

I strain to recall when I have last seen her so happy but I can remember no such time. I watch her run around the yard; gracefully chasing after a familiar looking boy whom appears to be about her age. The boy's mother is standing not too far from the children, a look of pure amusement written across her face. 

The woman I recognize immediately for I have seen her and her son on many occasions. Although I have known her for the passed few years we have not spoken as much as a 'hello.' About the woman, I know very little aside from her name, Emily Stephens, and the fact that she became a widow almost two years ago. 

My worried eyes trail back to Amanda who in five years has become a beautiful girl, looking more like her mother every day. Her long, curly, dark hair flies behind her as she prances over the sun- dried grass. Amanda's chocolate eyes remain fixed on her playmate, like a lion eye's its prey before an attack. 

All teeth and gaps waiting for teeth to refill them are bared; her lips are curled into a brilliant smile. 

She is laughing so hard that she doesn't see the rock that lies in her path. It happens just as I have feared. Stumbling on the rock, she falls, hard on the ground. Her dark eyes fill suddenly with tears. 

Now I realize the terrible mistake I've made. I ought to have brought her inside as soon as I had discovered where she was. Now, she is hurt and it is my fault.

I leave the window at once nearly sprinting outside and over to where my daughter sits. I hardly notice that Ms. Stephens has also approached Amanda, followed closely by her son. 

I gently lift Amanda off of the ground. Brushing the dirt away from her legs and dress, she pulls away from me. 

''Daddy, I'm okay,'' she says reassuringly.

"Okay? Of course you are not okay. Amanda, you fell, you could have seriously gotten yourself hurt. You shouldn't even be out here without me, you know it isn't safe!" I don't take back a word I say; she needs to know that I care about her deeply. 

''Daddy,'' she speaks almost impatiently. "I was just playing. I fell. I'm okay. I'm not hurt."

I find that I'm now the one who is growing impatient. 

"Amanda, you _could_ have been hurt! You are very, very lucky that I got out here when I did. I've told you over and over not to leave the house. It is too dangerous!" 

I hate to scold her but she needs to know that what she did was wrong. I turn to face Ms. Stephens and her son (both who appear extremely awkward) to apologize for the evening's events. I add that it's time fore Amanda to come inside.

"It's perfectly all right, Mr. Turner," she pauses, fidgeting with the straps on her handbag. "Well, I guess it is about time that I take Matt home. So, um…good evening Mr. Turner, don't be so hard on your daughter. I've heard you tend to a little over protective. Good bye Amanda, I hope to see you again soon," she concludes with a sweet smile.

"Good evening, Ms. Stephens," I return with a curt nod, trying to conceal my anger. What does she mean that I tend to be over protective? This woman knows absolutely nothing about me. 

Ms. Stephen's eyes roll in her head. 

"Please, Mr. Turner," she speaks again,"call me Emily." She smiles yet again, her brown eyes sparkling. 

I don't answer.

"Goodbye. " Amanda whispers, her voice quivering.

Matt doesn't speak but waves politely as his mother takes his hand and leads him off down the empty street. 

Well now that that is settled, I can take my daughter inside and keep her safe. I smile at Amanda warmly but do not receive one back. Instead I am given a deadly glare followed by the four worst words any father could possibly hear from his child.

She utters the words so coldly that they do not sound as though they have been spoken by a five-year old. The words pierce my heart. 

Four words continue to echo through my mind as Amanda runs into our home, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Even long after she has left me to myself the words repeat themselves, hurting a little more each time:

'Daddy, I hate you.'

'I hate you.'

'I HATE you!'

*******************************************************

Well, this chapter didn't come out so great… 

I decided to have the story told by Will, so everything is in his POV. But I was thinking that it might be kinda cool to switch POV's every other chap. If I had another character's POV it would probably be Amanda's. Just thought that might be cool to see what both father AND daughter are thinking. I don't know, let me know what you think and then I'll post the next chap. as soon as I can.

Thanks!

~Amaries


	3. Betting With Peppermints

***Author's Note*** 

Just want to apologize for not updating sooner. Good news is, though, that I've written three more chapters, all of which will be posted very soon! I just bought the POTC soundtrack, so now I have music to inspire me as I write!

I've decided to keep the story in Will's POV, it's easier that way and as you said, SnowGirl7, it will be much more detailed. 

Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing!!

****

Chapter 2: Betting with Peppermints

The sun pouring through my bedroom window wakens me from a deep sleep, the dream I was having rudely disturbed. Of course, that is probably for the best. It is the same reoccurring dream; Amanda is taken away from me by…Captain Barbossa? 

It's a crazy dream. Barbossa is gone, Jack killed him years ago, and I helped him to do it. I removed the curse by providing my own blood. The vast majority of Barbossa's crew is now dead. So to dream of Amanda being kidnapped by Pirates is absurd!

It is also best that my dream was interrupted this morning because Emily was there. She has never played a major part in the dream but she has always been there, her son Matt right alongside her. Nothing about the dream makes any sense, which is why it proves best to dismiss it.

I scrunch my eyes together tight, attempting to block the sun's powerful rays. When this doesn't work I let out a loud groan and roll over, my bed sheets and comforter falling to the ground. Frustrated, I open my eyes and reach down to pull them back up and over me. I close my eyelids once again, wondering whether Amanda will still be angry with me when she wakes up. 

Why do I feel as though there's something I should be doing? I dismiss the thought before falling back into a deep sleep, lying supine now, hands placed comfortably behind my head.

************************************************

"No! Amanda! I'll save you, you will be all right!" I scream to my daughter. There is nothing I can do now but watch in despair as she is taken away by Barbossa and his motley crew. 

"Daddy, I'm okay. I'm right here, Daddy. Wake up." A small voice calls me out of the dream world and I am brought back to reality. 

Two small hands tug at my arm and my eyes fly open and focus on a small girl, her chocolate brown eyes open with fear and concern. 

"Daddy, are you okay?" 

I respond by wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. I rock her back and forth, relieved that she is safe. 

"Yes sweetheart, I am fine. I just had a bad dream is all."

Satisfied with my answer, she looks me up and down.

"Daddy, don't we have to go to the blacksmith's shop?" The tone in her voice shows me that she is no longer upset about what happened the previous evening. I smile at her graciously. It feels good to have things back to…

Wait. The blacksmith's shop?

Work!

I have been so wrapped up in what's been going on lately that I completely forgot.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot! How in the hell could I forget to go to work?" Literally jumping out of bed, I frantically search an old wooden chest that I have owned for years, for something to wear. 

"Amanda, I need you to go to your room and get into your day clothes right away," I order, still searching through my belongings. Finding a clean button down shirt and pants I turn to face my daughter who stands exactly where I left her except her mouth now hangs open and her eyes are wide with disbelief. I raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Daddy!" She gasps, "you said the "h" word!" 

I can't help but laugh. 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Even daddy's do bad things sometimes." 

She nods and then breaks into a fit of giggles. Despite the hurry I am in to get to work, I can't help but chuckle with her.

"All right," I say ceasing to laugh, "we need to get ready and go, or daddy might get into a lot of trouble." As soon as I finish speaking she stops giggling. 

"Okay, I'll go get ready." She smiles. "I don't want you to get in trouble." She turns to leave but suddenly twirls back around. " I bet three peppermints that I can get dressed faster than you!" She gambles with me. 

'This is no time for games,' I tell myself. However, I decide to play along. 

"Hmm…" I hold my chin between thumb and index finger, pretending that she is driving a hard bargain. Finally, I pull my hand away from my chin and grin mischievously. 

" Four peppermints and you have yourself a bet!"

"Deal!" She agrees. The two of us shake hands and then Amanda hurries out of my room. I hear her footsteps pad briskly down the hall and then the click of her bedroom door closing. Chuckling pleasantly to myself, I begin to dress being sure to take more time than Amanda does. 


	4. Apologies, apologies, and more apologies

***Author's Note***

Thank you all SO much for reviewing, you have no idea what that means to me. I'm really glad that you're enjoying my little story and I will definitely be writing lots more! Now, onto chapter three…

****

Chapter 3: Apologies, apologies, and more apologies

The walk to the shop is pleasant. I walk close to the docks, watching the ships sail into port, Amanda holding my hand and sucking on one of her peppermints. We approach a wooden bench where a young woman and her son are seated. My heart pounds in my chest when the woman lifts her head and our eyes meet. Amanda releases my hand.

"Matt!" She cries happily. The boy doesn't talk but smiles by way of greeting.

"Mr. Turner, what a pleasant surprise!" Emily exclaims, her dark eyes seemingly attached to mine. Her slightly curly, auburn hair hangs loosely down her back, billowing in the wind. She smiles at me and I notice she has a perfect set of teeth. Although, everything about her seems perfect. My eyes do not stray from her for a moment.

"Yes it is Emily. I would much appreciate it if you called me Will." I feel my face grow hot at the same moment Emily's turns a deep shade of crimson. 

"Oh, of course." She laughs. "Will it is, then."

We stand in silence for several moments and I rack my brain contemplating what to say next. 

"So, uh…what brings you here to the docks this afternoon?" I just about slap my forehead. She smiles.

"Matt and I enjoy watching the ships arrive and depart. Matt loves the ocean and has a fascination with sailing. His father was a merchant sailor and…I'm sorry."

Knowing well how difficult it is to talk about someone loved and lost, I shake my head. 

"No, it's fine. I know, it's hard." Her eyes glisten with tears.

"Thank you."

I smile reassuringly. Emily cocks her head to the side, looking at something behind me. Turning my head, I nearly howl at the sight before me. Amanda and Matt are seated on the dock, their bare feet in the water, shoes beside them. Immediately, I make to go over there but Emily catches my arm. 

"Will, they will be fine," she promises but I ignore it.

"She could fall in or drown!" I spat out. Emily giggles.

"You are uptight aren't you?"

"Pardon me?"

She shakes her head.

"Just give them a few more minutes, they will be fine if we just keep an eye on them." I turn my entire body towards Amanda and stare. I hear Emily sigh before coming to stand next to me. 

"With all due respect, you should give her a little more space. I think it would be good for Amanda as well as yourself."

"What?" I ask, a bit irritated.

"When they are infants it is okay to be overprotective but then they grow up. They begin to want to do new things and be given their own space to do it. It is hard, I know but…"

"No," I say interrupting her, "you don't know. You think I'm overprotective? Well, I don't think that you are protective enough. _I_ care about my daughter and I love her."

"And _I_ love and care for _my_ son!" I've upset her now, and instantly feel shamed.

"I'm sorry." I offer, hoping to make amends. She stares at her feet, eventually answering me.

"It is all right. I apologize as well. I should not interfere with the way you decide to raise your daughter. She is a wonderful girl so you must be doing something right."

I smile down at her for she stands at least six inches shorter.

"Thank you…you have not done such an awful job yourself. Matt seems to be a fantastic kid."

I gesture towards Matt sitting on the dock and am thrilled to see Emily's face light up. Her lovely smile appears once again. 

"Thank you, he truly is wonderful."

"He is," I agree, "very quiet isn't he?" Emily's smile fades.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" 

"Oh no!" She assures me. "Matt _is _quiet. He has not yet spoken since the day his father passed away. His father's death was really hard on him, he was three." The young woman's voice became abnormally quiet.

Humiliated, I close my eyes and try to make myself disappear. My feet shift nervously creating a light crunching noise on the gravel. Finally, finding my voice, I speak,

"God, I…" But I am interrupted.

"No, please don't worry about it. It's no one's fault. All that any of us can do for Matt is encourage him to speak again. I have high hopes that he will, I just wish that it would happen soon." She smiles hopefully, eyes teary. I want so much to take her hand in mine but I resist. 

I begin to wonder what I am even doing here, talking with Emily in this manner. What frightens me is that I care for her in a way that I only once cared for someone else. Elizabeth was my whole world, she meant everything to me, so how can I feel like this? 

"Oh, Will, you'll have to forgive me for being so ill-mannered. I never inquired on your business here in town today." 

"Oh, please," I laugh, "no more apologies, I think we have both had our handful of those this afternoon." We both laugh at the annotation. " Actually, I am on my way to w… Oh my god."

My heart begins to race, this time it is not because of Emily.

"I have to go to work!" I nearly shout. "I am very sorry." I call for Amanda who still sits on the dock next to Matt.

"That is all right, Will. And no more apologies, we have had enough of those for one afternoon, correct?" 

I nod and provide an amused chortle. "Right, no apologies," I grin. 

Amanda walks over with Matt. I immediately pick her up, and I start jogging away from the docks. "Good afternoon, Emily!" I shout, brandishing my hand back and forth in attempt to wave goodbye. 

"Good afternoon, Will!" She calls back, laughing hysterically. 

After one last glance at Emily, I turn a corner and race down a narrow alley (Amanda screaming with pleasure) towards J. Brown's, the blacksmith's. 


	5. She's Back

***Author's Note*** Just a quick apology for not updating sooner. I finally have another chap. to post! Hope you enjoy!

****

Chapter 4: She's Back

I run into the shop just to discover that Amanda and I have wasted our breaths. My boss and owner of J. Brown's is fast asleep, a jug of whiskey clasped in his right hand.

I lay my overcoat down on a wooden block while Amanda moves cautiously towards the drunken Mr. Brown. I then set to work, as does Amanda. My work today is to wield and fashion a new sword while Amanda's is to poke Mr. Brown in the stomach and laugh each time he snores or mutters subconsciously. 

Finally, after the 'poker' has been poking and prodding steadily for the passed fifteen minutes, the 'pokee' begins to stir.

"Pirates! Ye be warned!" He hollers, jumping from his chair. I'm taken aback by the comment, Amanda starts to giggle.

"Wha? Whose is there?" He shouts, his eyes darting around the room. I'm surprised by his outbursts; he's been drunk before (on several occasions) but never has he acted so frightened and mad. 

"It is Will and Amanda Turner, sir." I speak cautiously while Amanda continues to giggle. Mr. Brown's next words are extremely shocking. 

"Turner? Them pirate!"

My daughter stops laughing, her look of bliss instantaneously switches to that of confusion. I watch fearfully as Mr. Brown clumsily draws a sword that I had recently created, from its sheath. A shiver runs down my spine and it is now that I hear Amanda cry to me:

"Daddy, look out!" 

I draw the sword I had just been working on in the nick of time. Steel hits steel with a deafening clash and Amanda screams. Brown swings the sword again towards my chest, stepping closer to me this time. 

"I'ma gonna send you back ta hell wherer you come from ye bloody pirate!" His words are slurred, his breath reeks of alcohol, and his eyes burn with hatred. 

"Amanda," I say calmly. There is only silence. "Amanda, " I speak louder and much more stern, this time receiving a response. 

"Ye…yes, daddy?" Her voice is shaky, I can tell she is crying. I speak for the third time. 

"Amanda, hun, daddy needs you to leave right now and go find help."

She doesn't answer me but I hear her footsteps run hastily to the door. The door opens briefly and the afternoon sun illuminates the small shop. Then the wooden door closes and darkness falls once again. 

I have yet to take my eyes from the short, balding man in front of me. I decide that fighting is not the better idea and so, I try to reason with him.

"Mr. Brown, please. It is I, Will Turner, the same man who has been working for you for nearly ten years."

The older man does not respond. Instead, he swings his sword to my left. As I am faster than he is, I easily block his attack. 

"Ye is one of 'em pirates! Once they're get herer, you'll betray us!" 

Brown swings the sword to my right and once again there is a clash of metal. Confused by Brown's statement, I decide to risk questioning him on it. 

"What are you speaking of? When who get here?"

Another clash of metal as sword meets sword.

"The rest o' them devils like yous! Them pirates are be coming back to Port Royal just like they did them eight years ago!" Brown is fuming. 

My eyes widen. That cannot possibly be true. There can be no way that pirates are coming to launch a second attack on Port Royal. The curse of the Black Pearl is lifted and Barbossa's crew dead. They can't be coming back. 

"That is not true!" My voice booms and echoes through the room. 

Another clash of swords.

"It is true! And you'll help them destroy us all! Just like ye helped that er Jack Sparrow to escape! He will kill us all!" He hurls the sword at my legs and I jump over the blade, feeling it graze the soles of my shoes. 

"Jack Sparrow is a good man, there will be no attack on Port Royal, and I am NOT a pirate!" This time it is I who swings my sword first and I send Brown's sword to the ground with a tremendous 'clank!' 

At this exact moment, the door to the shop swings open and I watch with anticipation as Commodore Norrington, two other members of the Royal Navy, and Amanda enter. 

"Mr. Brown," speaks the Commodore boldly, "you will be coming with us." The two Royal officers that accompany the Commodore cuff the still quite tipsy man's hands and lead him towards the shop's entryway. All the while, Brown hollers and curses.

"He's a rotten bloody pirate! He'll help 'em, I swear 'e will! They're 'a comin'! They'll kill us all!" I can hear him yell still, as he is lead out if the shop and down the street.

"I am regrettably sorry about all of this, Mr. Turner. I am just relieved that your daughter was able to find us. Good day." 

"Thank you, Commodore and good day." I say appreciatively, providing a respectful nod. 

"Good day to you as well, Miss Turner." Norrington smiled. 

"Good day," she replied with a small curtsy. 

With a pleasant laugh the Commodore departed. 

As soon as I have thrown my sword to the ground next to Brown's, Amanda hurries over to me and I receive a giant hug. 

***************************************************

I try to push Mr. Brown's words out of my mind but the harder I try, the more frustrated I become. I truly want to believe that my now former boss was simply making up stories; he was drunk after all. But there is a part of me that is chilled by the man's words.

'He's a rotten bloody pirate! He'll help 'em, I swear 'e will! They're 'a comin'! They'll kill us all!'

No, I am not a pirate. Years ago it was not a terrible crime to explore the idea of piracy, my own father had been a crew- member on the Black Pearl. Now, things are different. I have a daughter whom I swore to protect, who means the world to me. I want nothing more to do with pirates. 

I sigh, Port Royal is safe and there will be no return of Barbossa's crew. Mr. Brown was drunk he knew not what he spoke of. 

It is almost midnight and I continue to work. Amanda has long fallen asleep in Mr. Brown's chair, my coat draped over her. Every now and then she will stir or release a tiny sigh but for the most part, she is silent. I yawn and close my eyes for a few seconds debating whether or not I am ready to go home. I jump at the sound of the town hall clock chiming. 

One…I put down the sword I have been polishing.

Four…A dog barks somewhere in the night.

Eight…Amanda whispers something that is inaudible.

Twelve…everything has become deathly silent. I hear no people talking or the shop creaking as result of its age and decay. There is absolute silence for a short time; an unmistakably eerie silence that seems to grow by the minute. Becoming wary I lock the door to the shop, making certain that my daughter and I are safe. 

Eventually, my unattainable urge to look out into the dark streets wins me over. With a gentle creak, I push the window to the shop open and stare out at the street. The moonlight shimmers strangely on the empty marble street below and the cool breeze blows my long hair around my face. A shadow of what appears to be a stray dog or cat passes in the alley at the end of the street. 

I scrutinize the dark street, although I know not what I am looking for. This all seems so familiar to me: the silence, the wind, the shadow, and the moonlight. My mind is flooded with memories and I try to place my finger on the correct one. It takes only seconds for me to realize that this has indeed happened before. 

Precisely eight years ago the eerie silence consumed all as it does now. A strange breeze blew that night as if there was a presence unable to be seen with the naked eye. The same chilling breeze blows this night and the same full moon shines brightly in the night sky. 

Yes, it was precisely eight years ago that my life changed forever. It was eight years ago that an attack had been launched on Port Royal for the purpose of retrieving a medallion of Aztec gold. Exactly eight years ago the Black Pearl sailed her way into Port Royal for the very first time. 

'There is no denying it,' I tell myself. The Black Pearl is back.


	6. A Funny Looking Man

***Author's Note*** It's been a while since I last updated and I apologize for that. I'm back in school so I probably won't be able to update so often. All I can promise is that as soon as I write a new chap. I will post it. As for now, I have chap. 5 posted! Hope you like!

****

Chapter 5: A Funny Looking Man

I have been working all night, knowing quite well what has kept me awake. The Pearl has returned, I can feel it. Last night was just like the night when the Pearl had first come to Port Royal, there is no use denying that. The reason for the Pearl's return, I do not know but the purpose can't be to launch an attack. If that were the case, there would be no way that any of us could have been able to survive the night unharmed.

Last I heard Jack had possession of the Pearl. If that is still so, then there should be no reason to be fearful, right? Jack may be greedy and a crook but he would never be responsible of the killings of innocent people. If Port Royal was able to sleep in peace last night then it must be Jack that has returned, not Barbossa. 

I've been thinking mostly positive thoughts but I can help but worry just as much. 

A few minutes ago, a gun- shot erupted from somewhere near the docks and I could hear many villagers scream in response. I haven't a clue to what is happening and I honestly don't wish to know. Whatever is happening is only guaranteed to make my life more complicated. 

Amanda sits perched on the window- sill, searching the street to find the source of the commotion. 

Heavy foot- steps trod passed the shop. No, wait, the footsteps have stopped just outside. A sudden pressure on the door causes it to shake violently; whoever is on the other side of the door is clearly attempting to force it open. 

Fear flows through me and the questions I have been asking myself return. Could it be Barbossa's crew coming for Amanda as I have dreamed for many nights? Mr. Brown had warned me that there would be a second attack on Port Royal. Could that indeed be true? Could this be it? 

There is another pound on the door and a distinct grunt from the man outside. The door shakes and rattles but refuses to open. I feel slightly relieved for not opening yet opening the shop this morning. The door is still locked and it will prove harder for the madman outside to bring it down. 

"Daddy," Amanda cries, "there's a funny looking man at the door!" 

Utterly shocked that her tears are those of laughter and not fear, I question her statement. She responds by ordering me to look out of the window. 

Nervously, I poke my head out of the window to catch a glimpse of the so-called "funny looking man." 

I stare at the man in disbelief, resisting the urge to shout out to him. I'm finding it rather enjoyable watching his pathetic attempts to break down the door. In fact, I almost laugh out loud at the sight of the middle-aged man, throwing himself against a door that will most likely never open. 

The door continues to rattle and shake with the impacts and I make up my mind to let him in before he hurts himself. 

I move away from the window just in time to see the man step several feet away from the door. 

After fiddling through my pocket for the key, I place it in the key- hole, and turn it clockwise until I hear the familiar click. My hand wraps tightly around the cold, steel handle and I pull, opening the door with a loud 'creak.'

A wild man runs in at full speed through the door that now stands ajar. He makes a sorry effort to bring himself to a halt but it's too late. 

I close my eyes, wincing at each 'crash, bang,' and 'boom,' that fills the shop. 

The first thing I make sure to do once I open my eyes is to seal and padlock the door once - I don't want to take any risks of anyone finding him here. The next thing, I do unwillingly. I turn reluctantly to look at the giant mess that has been created. Strips of metal, tools, and weapons are haphazardly strewn across the floor. A wooden shelf that had held many of these objects has fallen to the ground, contributing to the heap. Layers upon layers of red dust now cover the ground but the majority of it has yet to settle. 

I sigh and shake my head solemnly, as my eyes become transfixed on the unconscious man who lies in the center of the mess. 

He is positioned face down, legs spread eagle and his arms are sprawled out stupidly over his head. His tattered and torn clothes are coated with dust and his black leather boots have somehow managed to slip off of his feet. The sight truly is a sad one to behold. 

Amanda finally hops down from her spot on the window- sill and walks over to me, eyes glued to the strange man on the floor, mouth opened wide with surprise. I take one of her tiny hands in mine and we stare together at the quiet shape on the floor.

Amanda is absolutely correct. Captain Jack Sparrow is a "funny looking man" indeed. 

***Author's Note*** I know, that was a really short chapter. The next one should be longer, though. Thanx for your time and attention, I really do appreciate it!


	7. Loads Of Lies With A Side Of Growling St...

***Author's note***

Ahoy! First, I want to thank ye all for your kind reviews, they be much appreciated! 

I've had time ter write again! Arrr! I stayed home from school today (sick...blah) so I wrote another chapter for ye. Arrr! I'm proud to say that this is the longest chapter I've written so, it could be either long and exciting or long and boring, savvy? Well, it has been a pleasure writin' it so, I hope ye like!

Avast! Today be International Talk Like A Pirate Day! So remember ter talk like a pirate!

And without further talk I present ter ye chapter six…

****

Chapter 6: Loads Of Lies With a Side Of Growling Stomach

"Jack." I say for what must be the hundredth time. The infamous Jack Sparrow still lies sprawled out unconscious, on the floor. It has to have been at least a half- hour since Jack's not so graceful entrance back into my life. 

So far we've been lucky for Port Royal officials have yet to come to the shop to interrogate me on the whereabouts of the wanted pirate. I shake Jack furiously to try and revive him; Amanda has started her poking routine.

I stop shaking him momentarily and cease to make any effort to revive him. I allow the reality of this situation to sink in. _He's back. Jack Sparrow is back._ What could he possibly be doing here? It's been years since his last visit to Port Royal. After being sentenced to death and nearly hanged, what on earth possessed him to return?

It's hardly safe for him to be here, and he's smart enough to realize that; at least I hope he is. There must be a mighty important reason for him to be here or he never would have put himself in such a risk as death. Of course, he is Jack Sparrow; he may have just felt like taking the challenge. 

A small part of me wants to rat Jack out. That small part of me is the part that is afraid Jack may be up to no good; you can never truly trust Jack Sparrow. 

Although part of me says to turn him in, something is stopping me from doing so. That something- the fact that my heart knows that he is a good man despite the charges he is guilty of. If it were not for Jack, I may never have gotten Elizabeth back, and if it weren't for Jack, Barbossa would have killed me when he had the chance. 

I lower my eyes back down to Jack who remains knocked-out. Amanda continues to prod Jack, growing continually frustrated because he won't wake. I almost laugh out loud but manage to stifle it, knowing that it wouldn't be appropriate to laugh at Jack when he's in this state. 

"He must be really sleepy, daddy," Amanda proclaims, I just smile. Only Jack Sparrow could create such an entrance as the one made several minutes ago. 

There is a sturdy knock on the door and my heart skips a beat. They're here. The Port Royal officials are here. I feel my blood pressure rise but I manage to keep my composure. There's another knock at the door and then Commodore Norrington calls out to me. 

"Mr. Turner, we know you are in there, could you please open the door!" It is an order not a question, and my mind begins reeling. What do I do? My eyes search the room wildly for some sort of option and they fall upon the old closet in the far corner of the room that hasn't been used for years. 

"Mr. Turner, open this door please!" The Commodore calls again. What I decide to do is extremely risky, I know it is not the smartest thing to do. It is against the law and if I'm caught-"

The Commodore raps again on the wooden door- frame. Becoming frantic, I finally unfreeze and take action. Hastily, I kneel down on one knee and grab hold of Jack's left arm, draping it over my shoulder. I then lift the unconscious pirate and myself off of the floor and Amanda watches with great interest. 

I swagger over to the closet with Jack on my back, arms dangling limply at his side. He is incredibly heavy from his many layers of clothing and vast forms of accessories, so I reach my destination more slowly than I would have liked. 

Feeling nervous and very rushed, I quickly swing open the closet door which is filled with dust and cobwebs, and shove Jack into the small space; his response is an unpleasant grunt. I lock the door with one of the many keys that hangs about my key ring, and then quickly inspect the room for anything that might look suspicious. 

The Commodore's knocking is pounding in my ears and I swiftly move across the room and over to the door. I'm just about ready to yank it open but first, I stop and turn to Amanda who seems thoroughly confused. 

"Darling," I say rather sternly, " whatever you do, do not speak. Daddy needs to handle a few things. Go over there, sit in the chair, and do not move until I tell you to, okay?" 

There's another pound on the door.

"Be right there!" I holler, waiting for a response from my daughter. Finally, she nods her head,

"Okay, daddy," she agrees and trots over to the chair I instructed her to sit on. 

I wipe my face to clear a coat of sweat and I take a few deep breaths. Then, with one last nervous glance back at the closet, I pull the door ajar to come face to face with a clearly frustrated Commodore Norrington. 

"Having a good day, Mr. Turner?" he questions rather sarcastically. I smile nervously but answer boldly. 

"As a matter of fact Commodore, I am having a good day, how about you?" I put in my full effort not to let on that I'm hiding Jack. The Commodore shakes his head,

"I am not so well this morning, Mr. Turner. You see, I have been up since the crack of dawn chasing and now attempting to track down a pirate."

It is hard but I manage to keep a straight face, refusing to expose my fear. I then raise an eyebrow and question his statement as though I know nothing of it. 

"Pirate, Commodore?" 

"Pirate, Turner," he repeats, his facial expression becoming one of suspicion. His eyes begin to survey the room behind me, clearly searching for something. His eyes soon stop searching and become glued to me. 

"So, Mr. Turner were you planning on inviting me inside?" A feint smile crosses his lips and I feel my body heat rise again. My mind screams not to let him in but if I don't he'll know for sure that I'm hiding Jack here. Although my mind protests, I open the door wide and invite him inside. The Commodore's somewhat dark and angry eyes light up when he sees Amanda. 

"Good morning to you, Miss Turner," he says, removing his hat and taking a bow. Amanda simply returns the gesture with a beautiful smile. Now that his attention is on something else, I steal a glance towards the closet, which remains closed and silent. 

The Commodore turns back around to face me and I inhale deeply. There is only silence between us for several moments but I break it by speaking first. 

"So, Commodore, may I inquire as to how Mr. Brown is doing?" I casually swerve away from the reason for the Commodore being here. A half smile crosses his face and he nods.

"You may inquire, Mr. Turner and I in return may answer. Mr. Brown has been released from the prison in which he stayed for nearly three hours, and is sentenced to the supreme torture of not being permitted to touch a drop of alcohol for six months." He finishes with a small chuckle and I myself can't help but smile. 

"He must have been devastated," I laugh, picturing a Mr. Brown without alcohol for six whole months. 

"Oh, he was," Norrington laughs," he was dragged out of the courtroom crying and swearing rather viciously at us all."

The Commodore and I laugh together until our side's ache. Amanda fidgets uncomfortably in her chair, not understanding what exactly is so funny. I then begin to drift, a huge smile pasted to my face, imagining what Mr. Brown's trial must have been like. 

The Commodore pulls me back down to earth again with a loud, fake cough, obviously made to get my attention. I look at him and my smile instantly vanishes. Norrington now appears much more serious and his bright smile has become a frown. 

"Mr. Turner," he begins, "as enjoyable as this conversation on Mr. Brown has proven to be, speaking to you of his sentence is not the reason for my visit here this morning." 

Once more, I feel my body grow hot. This time my blood boils so much that I can feel the steam suffocating me. 

"Oh? Then what does bring you here?" 

"On the account of a certain pirate who is running about town creating chaos." Norrington answers me abruptly.

"Pirate?" I question stupidly, "there are no pirates in Port Royal." I grow increasingly more nervous. 

"As of last night, there are. This morning, a large ship with uniquely black sails, was found tied to one of our main docks. The ship still sits there now and it is clearly a pirate ship. All of the passengers aboard the ship have obeyed the law, and have not stepped onto our shores. There is of course, the exception of one."

As the Commodore tells his story, he curiously studies the room, moving from corner to corner, peeking under work- tables, and looking behind large objects. Amanda looks to me nervously and then continues to follow Norrington with her eyes.

"An exception, sir?" I ask, standing my ground, refusing to give in to high anxiety. 

"Yes, Mr. Turner an exception. A pirate, no doubt the Captain of the foreign ship on the docks, has been running wild. He is said to be terrorizing the villagers and stealing food and other items for his crew." Norrington continues his surveillance of the shop and I shift my wait tensely. 

"And why have you come here, sir?" I say, questioning the obvious. 

"I am here Mr. Turner, because this pirate could be hiding anywhere. We nearly caught him this morning but he got away from us and was last seen running here, toward your shop. He was most likely looking for someone who would voluntarily keep him hidden, someone who would gladly keep him safe."

"What are you suggesting?" I continue to play dumb.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington begins, putting his search on hiatus, " I hate to accuse anyone of anything, especially as good man such as your self. However, I do have reason to believe that you may be hiding the man we are looking for." 

I pretend to be shocked by the accusation.

"Commodore Norrington, I guarantee you that I would never provide hiding for a _pirate_." I make sure to place all of my emphasis on pirate and of course, to add an expression of disgust. The Commodore's eyes widen in surprise.

"Not even for your friend, Jack Sparrow? The two of you were close acquaintances, am I correct?" He continues to put more pressure on me, just waiting for me to break. But, his last comment opened an old wound and I begin to feel more defensive. 

"Years ago you would have been correct, sir. Not anymore, though." The Commodore opens his mouth to speak but I keep talking.

"If you are referring to the day that I saved Jack Sparrow's life, I only did it for two soul purposes. The first, being that I felt it to be the right thing to do. He saved my life, he saved Elizabeth's life, and he saved the majority of the Royal Navy." I notice that the Commodore has stopped searching the room and now has his full attention on me. 

"And the second reason?" He asks kindly, most likely feeling awful for making me mention Elizabeth, whom both of us cared for deeply.

"The second reason," I continue, "is that I had nothing to live for at the time. I discovered who I really am and for that I was ashamed, and…I thought I had lost Elizabeth forever." I can't believe the words that are flowing out of my mouth. It's actually starting to hurt to relive the events of the past but for Jack's sake, I continue. 

"The day I rescued Jack, I was at risk of losing nothing but my own life. A debt I owed to Jack, which I gladly would have paid. But now, I do have a reason for living," I add, actually feeling my eyes tear. I place my arms around Amanda and speak again. "I would rather die than do anything that might jeopardize her safety."

The Commodore is speechless and I can tell he is regretting accusing me of hiding Jack. As for myself, I too feel rotten for lying about hiding Jack but I did what I had to do. If I were to be put to death for my crime, Amanda would be alone and I have to help Jack, I owe him at least this much, he's done so much for me. 

Norrington approaches Amanda and I and places a hand on my shoulder, as he always does as a form of solace. 

"Mr. Turner, I…I'm dreadfully sorry. I didn't realize that-"

"It is all right." I interrupt; hating it so much that he feels terrible for something that is not his fault. 

"I just want to apologize for suspecting you of hiding Sparrow. I will go now, just promise me that if you see or hear anything about Sparrow's whereabouts you will let me know." 

"I will." I lie again and feel the cold stab of guilt. He smiles.

"Well, I have a job to do. Finding Sparrow will not be an easy task, so I'd best be on my way."

"Of course," I smile regrettably, "I'll walk you to the door." 

I feel absolutely horrible for lying to Commodore Norrington, yet relieved that this who charade is finally over. I walk him to the door as I said I would, and open it so that he may take his leave. 

"Well, good day to you, Mr. Turner, Miss Turner. Once more I am sorry for barging in on you like this." He does sound truly sorry and I assure him that it is okay. The Commodore finally turns to leave and I feel my stress descend. 

Unfortunately, it isn't over yet because the worst thing that could possibly happen happens. The Commodore then whirls around to face me. 

"What was that?" He inquires. My mind immediately begins to generate several explanations to the source of the loud, low, groan that just filled the room.

"Oh, that was…my stomach."

Another loud moan is issued from the closet. Amanda glances in that direction and starts laughing, the Commodore simply looks at me. 

"Your stomach." he repeats, his voice monotone.

"Yes, yes, Commodore!" I shout over another groan that erupts from the depths of the shop. Norrington gives me a strange look and I just smile innocently and shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I really should go now," says the Commodore, and with another weird look he exits the shop. "Oh and Turner, he adds, glancing over his shoulder at me, get something to eat. That stomach of yours sounds as though it's alive." With one last smile, he walks off down the street, leaving me a nervous wreck. 

Amanda's laughter rings in my ears when I come back inside. A long, low groan is pouring from the closet and there is a loud banging from within. I quickly lock the door and window of the shop, not wanting to take any more chances at being caught aiding Jack. Then I move to the closet door, where I turn the proper key in the lock, and pop the door open. 

Jack Sparrow sits scrunched in the corner of the closet, wide awake now, and looking particularly peeved. Amanda stands next to me, gaping at the "funny looking man" in the closet that is closely observing her. Then in turn, he looks up at me. 

That fake grin of his spreads across his tanned face and then he speaks to me for the first time in eight years.

"Thank you lad for hiding me but I must request that the next time you choose to do so, you lock me in a bigger closet, savvy?" 

I stare dumfounded.

With a long look at what must be a stupid facial expression I'm making, all of his features become consumed by a genuine Jack Sparrow smile and he laughs, clearly amused.

***Author's Note***

Arrr! I have finally gotten ter the point in me story with Jack Sparrow (not unconscious)! If ye didn't like this chap., blame it on me fever. I'll write more a soon as I get the chance, savvy? Thank ye for reading this scary author's note. :)


	8. Vital Information

***Author's Note*** It's been a long time since I last wrote, I know. I just want to apologize for lack of updates, I just haven't had the time to sit down and write. But I got a sort of wake up call a few days ago from **Sugar**, (thank you) and I realize how much I miss writing my fic. So, I have a new chapter up that I hope you'll like and I honestly will try to update more often. Thanks! J 

~ Amaries

****

Chapter 7: Vital Information

The room is silent side from the flames popping and crackling in the fireplace. I sit, inanimate at the dining table, watching wearily the shadows dancing merrily upon the walls. 

I hold a teacup in my hand and nervously trace its engraved patterns with my thumb. The man opposite me eyes me curiously and I can tell that he waits for me to speak. 

It isn't until after his feint cough reaches my ears that I finally ask the question that has long been lingering in my mind.

"Why have you returned to Port Royal, Jack?"

My eyes lift to meet his and his lips curl to form a smile.

"What is it, mate? Not pleased to have me around once again?" 

He chuckles to himself softly, removes his feet from their resting on the table, and stands. I roll my eyes, hardly feeling the mood to play his ridiculous game. 

"I've no time for games Jack. Now, why have you come back?"

"No time for games, eh?" He retorts. "Well pardon me now, dearest William but where is it that you must go that enables me the time needed to play me "game?" 

He smiles broadly, apparently proud of his knowledge that I truly have no where else to go and likewise, nothing to do. 

I suppress the urge to vigorously assail the bloody pirate before me by taking a long swig of tea, burning my tongue in the process. 

I set my cup upon the table again, after emptying it and stand, glaring nastily at Jack. He looks somewhat offended by my expression but I don't acknowledge it. Instead, I make leave through the door leading into the kitchen, muttering softly, "I'm going to make some more tea." 

I don't feel guilty at all for leaving Jack to his lonesome. He can be such a difficult man and this is definitely one of those times. I beat my head against the kitchen counter several times before regaining enough patience to attempt once again to obtain word from Jack. 

I push the door open slowly and peek curiously into the room. The fire in the mantle is dying down but remains aglow. The room has become much darker and somehow more quiet than it had been mere minutes ago. 

The blackness of the room makes it slightly difficult to pinpoint Jack. I find him standing in a corner beside the mantle piece, his grubby fingers gliding lightly across the base of a wooden picture frame.

His eyes appear to be fixed on the lovely photograph above the fireplace of a young man, woman and their infant daughter, held in her mother's arms. 

The man in the portrait looks so young and proud; his sparkling eyes match his handsome smile. His left hand lies gently upon his wife's shoulder. He stands next to her as she sits upright and prim in a simple wooden armchair. 

She is absolutely beautiful. Her deep brown eyes shine brilliantly and her pearly white smile presents an aura of absolute radiance. The woman's hair hangs loose around her face, highlighting her pleasantly rosy cheeks; the baby rests perfectly in her arms, smiling just as joyfully as her mother does. 

A tear slides slowly down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Will." Jack speaks softly, turning to face me. I wipe my eyes, embarrassed to show tears in Jack's presence. However, my look of despair is fast replaced by one of bewilderment. 

"You know about Elizabeth." I say knowingly and he nods in response.

"How?" 

Jack moves closer to me and rests his hand on my shoulder. He shakes his head sadly and answers.

"News of death travels, mate. It takes so damn long, though. I would have arrived here sooner had I a' known."

I raise my eyebrows in slight surprise, and then wait patiently for him to continue even though I feel I know where this conversation may lead. 

"I figure it be time to stop playin' games, savvy?" 

I nod and still wait for more.

"As soon as I heard about your loss mate, I knew I'd best come and see ye."

I don't quite know what it is but I feel the blood begin to rush to my face. Jack, however, continues. 

"And now that ye've got yerself a lass of yer own, it must be hard." 

I decide that I've had enough but instead of keeping a level of control, the final string holding my nerves snaps. 

"What do you know about my struggles?" I shout, pulling away from him. Jack's eyes widen with shock, his mouth open slightly. "You DON'T know, Jack! You have no idea what it's like so don't you EVER pity ME! You know absolutely nothing about responsibility, commitment, or sacrifice! You just--"

"Sacrifice!" Jack interjects, "I know a great deal about sacrifice! Now I don't rightly know if you have knowledge of the following incident or not DEAR William, so listen, SAVVY?" 

Jack tromps over to me, creating even more of a racket and pushes a sharp finger into my chest, threateningly. 

"When I was stuck on me accursed island, the SECOND time, your dead BONNIE LASS blew up all me rum! That rum supply was the largest I had ever held possession of and it was all BLOWN UP! Now THAT is sacrifice!" 

Jack proclaims his story, all the while jabbing his finger into my chest. Offended by all he had to say, I glare into his face spitefully.

"Dead Bonnie Lass," I reiterate. Jack looks at me regretfully, and closes his eyes for a moment, meditating on what he just said. "Well, Jack, " my voice cracks, "I'm so sorry that my Dead Bonnie Lass was responsible for your great loss." 

With that I turn and exit the dining room, Jack hot on my heels. 

I approach the staircase in the next room, followed still by Jack who fires one apology after another. 

"Get out of here now, Jack." I warn.

His response, however is not one I want to hear. 

"No," he says, "I'm not leavin', there be something I need ter tell ye."

"You have said quite enough, thanks Jack." I answer coldly, now reaching the top of the staircase.

Jack continues to follow and says, "Will, Barbossa is back, he wants revenge, he's coming for yer daughter."

Jack's words slightly disturb me but I refuse to listen to him. After Jack's mentioning Amanda, I realize that she may have been awoken by our screams. I decide to go and check on her. 

"Get out of my house, Jack!" I finally yell, swinging Amanda's bedroom door wide. 

My heart immediately stops beating. 

Her bed stands empty, the sheets strewn across the floor, and the window stands open wide, a cold chill devouring the room. 

****


	9. Preparing for Leave

***Author's Note*** 

Posting another chapter! It's Christmas vacation so I'm taking advantage of the free time. I hope you all had a great holiday! A big thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, comments are always appreciated. Thanks!

****

Chapter 8: Preparing for Leave

She's gone. All these years I've worked to protect her, yet I couldn't help her when she needed me the most. 

I had promised her that I would never allow any danger to befall her. This is how I honor that vow? 

Amanda was all that I had and the person who I loved most. It all ends now? This is all of my fault, maybe if I had listened to Jack-- 

I hear him stop dead in the doorway. I do not bother to look to him for comfort but instead approach my daughter's empty bed and lower myself down upon it. Tears well in my eyes and I bury my tear stained face into Amanda's feather pillow, breathing heavily, choking back sobs. 

I listen as Jack paces the room and I wonder for a moment if he finds this ordeal amusing. No, even he could not be that heartless. 

Then a sound that causes my blood to run cold reverberates through the room: laughter. It isn't a full laugh, nor is it joyous, just a deep and amused chuckle. 

My body swings fast to look upon Jack. With hot tears in my eyes and a renewed anger in my bones I yell at him:

"What in the hell is so damn funny, Jack? Please tell me because, God I would REALLY like to know!" I pound my fist into my daughter's pillow as shout, wishing that it might wipe the smirk off of the older man's face. 

His smile does fade and he ceases to laugh but begins to shake his head disappointingly. 

"What?" I question, out of breath and confused. 

"Well I see we have a bit of a problem young William. Don't we now?" Jack says coolly. 

I stare at him, my mouth gaping wide 'a bit of a problem? A BIT of a problem?' How the hell does he see this as being a simple BIT of a problem?

"Jack--!" he doesn't allow me to finish.

"Now, before you begin to assault me. Something which I'm quite sure you've had your heart set on doing all night…actually, you have done a lot of that tonight haven't ye not?"

He looks to me with a slight smile but threatened by my facial expression, continues to speak. 

"Well, like I was sayin', I must tell ye I am quite disappointed by your lack of determination in this little dilemma."

"Determination! Determination to do what, Jack?" I can hardly believe how ridiculous this conversation is. "To do what, Jack? Amanda is gone! Barbossa has taken her and there is no idea what he plans on doing--"

"Excuse me mate," Jack interjects "but I do believe that _I _was speaking. Now, since it appears that you have lost _your _determination to do anything for your daughter, it only seems fitting that I tell you an inspiring little story about a young lad I once knew who had more determination than I have ever seen in any grown man."

Furious now, I stand up next to Jack, taking advantage of my being taller than he is. 

"Jack! I am in no mood for any of your rum stories!" 

Jack waves his arms and shakes his head negatively, "No, no, no," he says. "I guarantee there is no rum in this story. Now sit down and listen." 

Too lost and depressed to battle with Jack any longer, I succumb to his request and take a seat on the bed. 

"All right, here we go. It was several years ago. I honestly can't remember how many years ago it was exactly, but it definitely was several--"

I lay down on Amanda's bed feeling absolute hopelessness take over me. 

"I was on a small boat, searching for the Black Pearl which, as you know, is _my _ship NOT Barbossa's, that dirty ba--"

A cool breeze floats in from outside. I close my eyes and breathe it in.

"So, the bloody ship started to sink. I lost all of my rum supply which was short to begin--"

I look at Jack, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh, right." He says." I promised no rum in this story, eh?" He chuckles softly and continues. 

"So, I came to find out that I had made anchorage in Port Royal. Actually I shouldn't say I made anchorage because my boat had no anchor and the bloody thing was under water once I reached the dock. So, even if I had had an anchor I wouldn't ha' been able to make anchorage--"

Jack begins to laugh as his story unwinds but I only feel more helpless. I've lost my daughter, I'll never see her again, and all Jack can do is tell a tale that most likely does not concern me. I become drowsy…

************************************************************

"BANG"

Jack has woken me up and he looks at me questionably. 

"You weren't sleeping were ye?"

"Of course not Jack," I lie sadly. 

"Well that's good because this is the part where you should pay close attention, savvy?"

I simply nod and wait for Jack to continue his rum story. 

"So, the young lad whom I had beat earlier in the fight approaches my cell and tells me that he needs my help in rescuing his bonnie lass." Jack pauses to make sure I'm listening.

My eyes widen slightly as I recognize this part of the story.

"Now, this lad was determined. I tell ye, I have never seen such determination. The lad was willing to team up with a pirate whom he did not trust in the least to save the lass he loved. He even told me at one point that he would have died to save her and believe me, on the adventure he in fact did come close to death a number of times. He sailed across the ocean, battling pirates and rabid monkeys to get what he wanted and do you know what?"

My heart starts pounding as I finally realize what Jack is trying to tell me. "What Jack?" I ask nervously. 

Jack leans over towards me and whispers "the lad received his greatest treasure in the end." Jack smiles kindly and studies my face. 

Something happens at this moment that hasn't happened once tonight. Despite my tears, my lips pull back uncontrollably to form a broad smile. 

"I wonder what ever happened to that young lad. It would be great to see him again." Jack adds.

"You're right Jack!" I exclaim, leaping from the bed and heading for the door. "I can't give up one Amanda. I promised her and Elizabeth that I would not allow Amanda to come to any harm and I will not go back on that oath!" 

Jack smiles, obviously thrilled that I have finally seen the light. "Now that sounds like the Will Turner I know and love!"

Jack and I rush downstairs, grabbing provisions for our adventure as we go. After I've put on my overcoat I remember something that I deem necessary for the trip. 

"I'll return in a moment, Jack." I tell the pirate who nods in response. 

Once again, I climb the creaky wooden steps that lead to the bedrooms. I enter my room and immediately move towards the wooden chest next to my bed. 

After sorting through several personal belongings, my hands wrap around a long object at the bottom of the chest. Carefully, I lift the weapon from its resting and remove the brown paper in which it is wrapped.

Someone knocks on my front door but I don't heed it. I have much more important matters to tend to right now. 

The sword shines dimly in the candlelit room, its blade still sharp after all its years of rest. I close the lid to the chest, extinguish the candle illuminating the room, and hurry back down stairs to join Jack. 

I reach the bottom of the stairs just in time to hear another knock at the door. Jack casts a nervous glance in my direction, fearing the possibility that the Royal Navy has come, looking for him. I nod my head in the direction of the door and Jack, comprehending my intention, slips into hiding somewhere within the kitchen. 

Once I'm sure he is completely out of view, I pull the front door open, still clutching my weapon, and gasp at the sight before me. 

***To Be Continued***


	10. The Adventure Begins

***Author's Note*** 

Posting yet another chapter! I want to say a big, BIG, thank you to all of those who have taken the time review, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. 

Ok, enough talk, time for the next chapter. 

Hope you enjoy. J 

P.S. I know how much you all hate cliffhangers, so I decided to give you a break with this chapter J 

****

Chapter 9: The Adventure Begins

"Amanda!" I gasp. "Oh my God, you're safe!" 

I embrace my daughter tightly, kissing her forehead repeatedly. This is an absolute miracle. 

"She's been fine Mr. Turner," a young woman laughs. 

My eyes are drawn up towards the woman and I can't restrain my smile. I don't know what it is but lately, when Emily is near me, I feel weak in the knees. It is nearly impossible for me not to show any sign of happiness when she is around. 

I decide that I will wait to punish Amanda until after Emily has taken her leave. 

"My daughter was with you the entire time?" I present a cool laugh, not wanting her to believe that I had been worried. 

"Yes," she laughs. "Apparently she hadn't played enough with her little friend, here." She gestures lovingly towards the young boy sleeping in her arms. His head rests comfortably on her shoulder and his small legs are wrapped around her waist. 

His hair is unkempt and locks of curly brown hair cover his eyes. His tiny mouth slightly hangs open and he snores quietly. He wears a golden object about his neck, which glistens in the candlelight. However, I can't clearly ascertain what it is.

The boy is cute and I can't help but notice the distinct similarities between himself and his mother. 

"I hope you weren't too worried, Mr. Turner. I brought Amanda over here as soon as I found her. She and Matt were both sound asleep on my front lawn. 

"We were watching the boats, daddy!" Amanda declares. "I saw Jack's ship!" 

Oh no.

Emily laughs. "That's right, your daughter has told me some interesting stories Mr. Turner."

A large lump begins to form in my throat. "Stories?" I choke.

"Yes, yes. I know all about your protecting a pirate, here in your own household." She smiles and winks at me. 

I realize she is just pretending. She must think that the story about Jack is something Amanda creatively contrived. I figure this is a good thing, though. If she doesn't believe that I am aiding a pirate, what harm could it do to pretend that I am? 

But if there is one thing that I've never had the liberty of possessing, it's good fortune. A crash erupts from the kitchen, shocking Emily, the kids, and myself. 

Matt has woken up due to the clamor and glances wildly about the room.

"What was that?" Emily questions. I can detect a sense of fear in her voice. I smile nervously

"Cat." I answer dumbly, and note to later kick myself for that one. 

"But daddy, we don't have a cat. It's probably Jack," she giggles. 

I take in a deep breath. "Sweetheart, it is just the cat. You have told your Jack Sparrow tale numerous times and now it's time for you to go to bed. 

Amanda narrows her eyes at me; I hate when she does that.

Matt stirs uncomfortably in his mother's arms; I feel sorry for the kid, he must be scared to death.

Emily laughs nervously, glances towards the kitchen, and screams. 

Jack walks flamboyantly towards us and speaks. 

"So, I see your having a party and so it seems I was not worthy to merit an invitation. I see how it is." A cocky smile and a nod of the head are Jack's physical way of greeting. 

Amanda giggles uncontrollably while Emily and Matt stare in unpleasant surprise. 

Emily covers her mouth and gasps, "Oh my God, a…Pirate!" She turns to me, her eyes wild. You really are hiding a pirate? Are you absolutely mad?"

I want to respond but I cannot find the find the proper words. Jack comes to my rescue.

"Now young miss," he begins "I am a man of no threat, so stay calm." 

Emily is completely bewildered at Jack's address to her. She pulls Matt closer to her and slowly steps back towards the door. 

"I should…call for the Commodore," she says cautiously, looking to me as though I have betrayed her. 

Jack shifts nervously but does not speak. I suppose he is leaving everything up to me now. I step forward and place my hand upon Emily's and she quivers at my touch. 

"Emily, please. I need you not to speak a word of my hiding Jack to anyone. It's important that you shan't speak about Jack's being in Port Royal at all." 

She still holds Matt against her with one arm and her other hand rests perfectly in my own. This is the first time I've ever touched her like this. 

After several moments of holding her hand in silence, Jack coughs all too obviously and I'm quite disappointedly pulled from the clouds. Emily cocks her head appearing to be slightly baffled by my manner. 

"Please Emily. Jack may be a bit…grotesque in appearance--"

There is an audible growl from Jack but I proceed.

"But he is a…friend of mine who has done more good for me than most have and he has now traveled far to help my daughter and me. I beg you not to turn him in until you have granted to him the chance to prove his worth." 

She is silent for several seconds but answers soon enough.

"You can count on me not to tell a soul, Mr. Turner. I do trust you." She smiles at me and then again doubtfully, at Jack. "Well," she speaks again, " I believe I've taken up enough of your time. It is late and I've got to get my son back into bed." She smiles. 

But after that last comment, a cold reality hits. This may be the last time that I ever see Emily again. 

When I thought that Barbossa had captured Amanda I was prepared to leave my home to rescue her. Now that I know she is at the moment safe, I understand that I must prevent her from being taken from me. 

The only way that I can ensure that Barossa will not find Amanda is to leave Port Royal. I'll sail with Jack to God only knows where and I will do it to protect my daughter, the way that I swore I would. I have no other choice. 

Why does it have to be like this? 

"Mr. Turner, Mr. Turner? Are you all right?" Emily's lovely voice calls to me and I realize that I still grasp her hand in mine. She gazes down at our fingers, now intertwined but I can't read her expression. I wish more than anything that I could at this moment read her mind, to discover what it is she's thinking. 

I squeeze her fragile fingers gently before letting go. 

I turn to Amanda who chases Jack throughout the room. He runs strangely, arms thrown over his head. Matt, who has now been fully awakened, looks as though he'd like to join Amanda's chase. 

However, there is no time for that. It is vital that Jack, Amanda, and I, leave as soon as possible. 

"Amanda," I beckon. "Come and say goodnight to Matt. He and his mother are leaving now."

Amanda obediently runs over to Emily, who finally releases her son. The two children hug (something, which I'm somewhat surprised to see,) and Matt says a shy 'good night, Amanda.' My daughter says the same in return and then proceeds to chase Jack once again, who groans in protest. 

Emily and I laugh together for the last time as she lifts her son back into her arms. 

"Well, good bye, Emily." I manage to force a smile. In return she smiles sweetly, the same smile that causes me to melt every time. 

"Good bye, Mr. Turner. I assume I will be seeing you again soon?"

I swear that I see a spark of hope in her eyes and so it pains me to lie to her.

"Yes, we will see each other again, real soon."

Satisfied with my response, she opens the door and exits the house. 

"Oh, Emily!" I call out to her. 

She turns to me curiously, her eyes questioning. 

"I believe I asked you to call me Will." I smile.

She nods with a small grin. " I promise to remember that from now on…Will." My name, almost at a whisper, sounds wonderful when spoken by her. 

I then watch downheartedly as the first woman that I have had feelings for in years, dwindles away, into the distance. I wonder if I might ever see her again. 

I do hope so. 

**************************************************************

I close the door after many minutes have passed by. Amanda lays on the floor, fast asleep while Jack sits upon a chair, thumbing a familiar, broken compass. 

He looks at my daughter for a few moments and then gazes at me from across the room. 

"So, young William," he says at a volume nearly inaudible. "What is your plan?"

With a voice just as quiet, firm, and without hesitation, I reply.

"We have what we need gathered already, Amanda's fast asleep so she needn't yet know what is happening. It shouldn't be too hard to carry her to the Pearl without waking her. We leave now." 

***To Be Continued***


	11. Back On Board the Pearl

***Author's Note***

Just have a few quick words.

First of all, thank you everyone for your reviews, they're much appreciated! 

Secondly, there are several new characters in this chapter so just to clarify again:

***I **do not** own any of the characters in this story **except **for Amanda, Emily, and Matt. The other characters are property of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. If I add any more original characters within the course of this fic, I'll let you know. ***

Ok, with that said, on to chapter 10! 

****

Chapter 10: Back On Board the Pearl

The sun gradually peeks over the horizon as morning approaches. The radiant pinks and purples of sunrise are absolutely breathtaking. It has been so long since I've last been at sea that I have almost forgotten how peaceful it can be. 

We've been out at sea for four hours and things have run smoothly thus far. Amanda has yet to wake from her slumber and I fear what might happen when she does. 

Jack stands proudly at the helm, staring into the horizon, a broad grin spread clear across his face. It is wonderful to see Jack as captain of the Pearl. I have heard many stories about Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew aboard the Pearl before Barbossa led the mutiny against him. In a strange way, I feel privileged to see Jack in charge once more, to see what I knew only to be a legend, become reality.

The Black Pearl is the only thing that I have ever seen Jack show any passion for. I wonder about his past and if he ever loved someone or if anyone ever loved him. I know for a fact that Jack would never want any pity, especially from me but I wonder if his ways will ever change. I wonder if he'll ever get married or have children. Can Jack truly be happy living the way that he does?

The sun continues to rise and the remainder of the crew eventually congregates on deck. The men are exactly the way I remember them; none have seemed to change much. Mr. Gibbs is the first to address me.

"Well, if it isn't young Will Turner! Haven't seen ye since tha' mess with Barbossa, eh?"

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs, it has been quite a while. How are you?" He looks around at the crew, the ship, and his Captain before responding.

"I haven't been better, lad. Since Jack got the Pearl back it's only been smooth sailing, I tell ye. He be an amazin' Capn', Jack, aye he is." 

He pauses and then looks at me closely, concern in his eyes. "But, I suppose it be me who should ask how you been. I s'pose I should warn ye, we all know about Ms. Elizabeth an' I must say, I am sorry."

Anamaria has come to stand juxtaposed to Mr. Gibbs, a kind smile brightening her features. I smile back awkwardly.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs. I do appreciate your concern but it's been close to five years since Elizabeth's death. I am doing just fine." 

I provide a reassuring smile and he pats me on the back. "Tha's be good, tha' be real good ter hear. Well, I got ter get a few chores done so I'll be talkin' ter ye later, aye?"

"Of course, I look forward to it," I answer politely. Mr. Gibbs nods and then leaves to tend to his duties. Anamaria however, remains before me, eyeing me from head to toe. 

I raise my eyebrows questionably feeling slightly uncomfortable as she carefully inspects me. 

"Is there something wrong?"

Her eyes meet my own. " Mr. Turner, you've become a very attractive man. Don't you dare distract me from my duties." Her tone is completely strait-laced and I stare dumbfounded as she heads below deck. 

"Nice to see you again, too Anamaria," I whisper to myself. I notice that Jack glares at me for a brief moment from across the deck and I silently wonder what I've done to deserve it. The Captain then refocuses on his compass, paying no heed to the fact that it fails to point northward.

I stand and watch the hustle and bustle of the crew, questioning them from time to time if I might be of any help. Every one of them turns down my offer. 

**********************************************************

The day has been passing by slowly and the afternoon sun beats down upon me. Anamaria emerges from below the deck, Amanda skipping after her. 

"Amanda!" I shout happily, thrilled that she doesn't seem to be upset about leaving Port Royal. 

"Amanda be careful! Don't run, it's slippery up here!" I call to her as she runs in my direction across the deck. I hear a few of the crew members snigger as I scold my daughter and I become slightly embarrassed. 

Amanda does not appear to hear me and so she continues to race over to… Jack, who jumps in surprise, when she places a tiny hand upon his arm. 

Jealousy hits me like a tub of cold water. It's rare for me to feel envious of Jack but in this case it cannot be helped. Amanda came up on deck with absolutely no knowledge of my presence but seems to show plenty of attention towards the pirate captain. 

Anamaria releases a stiff chuckle. 

"Well it looks as though Captain Jack Sparrow for the first time in his life, is receiving positive attention from a female." She chuckles again and looks up at me. "I don't think he knows what to do." 

Although I do find her comment amusing, I do not laugh, or even smile. I watch as my daughter interacts with Jack, now tugging happily at the sleeve of his coat. Jack is clearly annoyed however, he doesn't object to the attention. 

I grow even more worried as Amanda laughs and smiles. She seems happier with Jack than she has been in a long time, with me. I start to wonder if I have done something wrong in raising her. Is what Emily said true? Am I really too strict? 

My worry must be evident because Anamaria cocks her head, grabs my arm, and turns me to face her. Her grip on my arm is surprisingly strong and I can just about feel my arm go numb. 

"What's the matter, Turner?" She questions even though she appears as though she could care less. 

"Beside the fact that you are hurting me?" I say almost pleadingly.

"Oh! Sorry about that." She releases my arm. "Now, seriously, what's wrong?" she asks again.

Rubbing my arm to relieve it of the pain, I gesture my head in the general vicinity of Amanda and Jack. Anamaria she rolls her eyes, frustrated.

"Turner, c'mon," she says. "You know that Jack has no idea how to treat a lady." I notice she shoots Jack a nasty look. "Your daughter will realize that you are the real gentleman soon enough." With those last words, she stocks off to the ship's rudder and disappears amidst a throng of working men.

My mind begins to formulate ideas about what might be happening between Anamaria and Jack. She sounded cold just now, talking about her captain. Even though it may be true that Jack is no gentleman, why did she bring it up just now? And why did Jack shoot me a dirty look after I talked with Anamaria earlier?

I decide to stop wondering about such things, it's none of my business. In fact, I would rather not know why Anamaria has such hostile feelings for Jack. 

My daughter continues to playfully pester Jack who looks as though he may explode at any moment. Jealousy begins to rage within me once again and I try to seek comfort in Anamaria's words. 

Comfort however, does not come. Amanda wraps her arms around Jack and hugs him. Jack in response, pushes her away lightly, laughing nervously. He gazes around himself, almost frantically, searching for help. He spots me almost immediately and then leans down to speak to my daughter. 

I can't hear what he says to her but Amanda looks at me after he has spoken. She stares at me for a while, shakes her head, and then wraps her arms again around the pirate's legs. Jack looks at me awkwardly and mouths 'help me.' 

My anger has taken the best of me, so instead of choosing to pry my daughter away from Jack, I turn and head for the ship's hull. Just as I approach the steps leading below deck, Mr. Cotton and another, very small sailor (whose name I can't recall), come clambering up.

Mr. Cotton's parrot is wildly calling out 'stowaway, stowaway!' and the other sailor pulls someone up onto the deck.

"Captain!" says the short sailor. "This kid has managed to sneak on board!" 

I recognize the 'kid' right away as does Amanda whose eyes light up at the sight him. Jack stares at the young boy appearing to contemplate what to do about this problem. He looks slightly baffled by the boy's presence, most likely wondering how we have managed to allow a boy onto the ship.

Matt shakes with fear and he looks terrified. I approach him cautiously, not wishing to spook him any further. I put my hand gently on his shoulder and everyone becomes silent as the grave. It is almost as if they are expecting something terrible to happen.

The young boy looks up at me with a hint of comfort in his eyes when he recognizes who I am. Then Amanda toddles over to Matt and me and greets Matt with a big hug. A chorus of 'awws' breaks the pirate's silence and then they all go back to their work. 

The children laugh together thrilled to be reunited but Jack and I throw one another nervous glances. Jack gestures for me to come and talk with him and I obey but first make a request for the kids; that they stay where they are and do not get into any mischief. 

Their answers are exactly what I believed they would be; Matt shyly looks up at me and says "Yes, Mr. Turner" and Amanda ignores me, continuing her interrogation on how Matt was able to sneak onto the ship.

Unwillingly, leaving the two on their own, I go to talk with Jack. As soon as I near him, he addresses me. 

"It seems we have ourselves yet another problem, eh?" Jack says obviously. 

"What are we going to do, Jack? We cannot take Matt with us, this journey is too dangerous and his mother has to be worried sick--"

"I cannot turn this ship 'round if that's what you are expecting me to do, mate. It was danger enough for me to journey back into Port Royal for you and I won't risk being caught again, savvy?"

I am not certain how I want to answer Jack. My heart and my head are once again disagreeing with one another. My head tells me that I need to save my daughter, my daughter is my first priority. The boy chose to sneak onto the ship, so why should he now not stay? 

However, my heart says that by keeping Matt aboard the Pearl I may only be leading him to his death. He doesn't belong here, he should not have to be put through this, and his mother, she will be heart broken if her son does not return to her. Hurting Emily is the last thing that I want to do. 

But Jack has done a lot for me, it would be unfair to make him sail us back to Port Royal…

I lower my head, tears of confusion filling my eyes, and Jack turns away from me, remaining silent. 

"Will, everything will work out in the end," he turns towards me again and I force myself to look at him, although doubtfully. He picks up on my insecurity and smiles, "hey, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" 

I grin through ceasing tears. "I am not so sure you want me to answer that." 

He chuckles softly and becomes quiet. "Everything will work out in the end," he repeats. "It always does." 

But what I see in Jack's eyes in the last moment before he turns back to the helm is not hope but the complete opposite. Overcome with hopelessness myself, I walk drowsily to the rail of the ship and stare sorrowfully down at the blue waters of the Caribbean. I hear my daughter laugh gleefully from somewhere behind me still unaware of the danger she is in.

******************************************************

The sun sinks slowly now beyond the horizon and the array of colors across the sky are as glamorous as they were at sunrise. An entire day has passed on the Black Pearl although it has felt much longer. 

Matt is now sailing with us as result of his sneaking onto the ship. I asked him a few questions about why he would do such a thing. He told me that after his mother had gone to bed last night, he followed Jack and me to the Pearl. He saw that we had Amanda with us and he wanted to say good-bye to her. 

When he saw she was sleeping he had planned to say his farewells in the morning so he slept on the ship not realizing that it would set sail sometime in the night. As soon as he realized that pirates occupied the ship, he hid in the ship's hold and remained there until Mr. Cotton's parrot discovered him this afternoon.

He had just wanted to say good-bye. Now he sails on a pirate ship miles away from his home not realizing even half the trouble that he has gotten himself into. 

It seems strange to feel more vulnerable now than I did back in Port Royal. In Port Royal, when I received the news that Barbossa is coming for Amanda, it only seemed like a dream. That I could have stayed where I was and defended her. 

Now sailing here on the Black Pearl, I feel as though I myself am handing her over to the enemy.


End file.
